


You can be mean; I'll drink all the time

by Leafling



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Arguing, Based on the Infamous Shower Scene, Bathtub Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Infidelity, Insecurity, Kaz is insecure, Lap Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, Reunion Sex, Riding, Snake is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet makes a move on Snake. Kaz is furious. Snake makes it all better. </p><p>Based on the infamous Shower Scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be mean; I'll drink all the time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the week of MGS:V's release. Yeah, that was a long, long time ago. What took me so long to post? Who knows, not me. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title from David Bowie's "Heroes," which is more or less the theme for these assholes.

Quiet's hands are soft. Surprisingly dainty for a killer. What isn’t surprising is how hard they are to keep up with; Snake almost loses track of Quiet's hands more than once as she skims her fingers along the broad plains of his shoulders. Every so often, when he’s able to pinpoint them, they’re alternating between gently scrubbing the layer of grit that's accumulated on his skin and just admiring how he feels under palm.

For the most part, Quiet keeps her hands above the waist; helping him wash his back and his hair and not much else, but Boss is well aware of her true intentions whenever their eyes meet and she just _stares_ at him.   
  
Snake's not a people-person, interpreting the subtleties of romance doesn't come naturally to him, but even he would be a fool _not_ to understand that look in her eye when she helps him rinse the soap from his hair and nearly smiles when he has to flick his fringe out of his eyes.

He doesn't stop her from brushing it out of his face. Even though Snake knows he shouldn’t, he allows her into his space, lets her hands and eyes roam. It's not a big deal for him. It's not at all sexual; they're being watched by a room full of recruits and Ocelot hasn't stopped boring holes into the side of Snake's face. The intimacy of showering together isn’t completely lost—after all, letting someone get so close to him isn't exactly his fort—but it's intimate in a way that invokes a sense of _comradery_ , like sleeping in a trench curled up with your fellow soldiers.   
  
Snake doesn't lay a single finger on Quiet, except when their fingers brush when he takes the soap from her. There's no _need_ to touch her, really, she hardly ever gets dirty in the first place. And then there's the fact that she's, for a lack of a better term, a _plant person_. It kind of creeps him out, if he's being honest.   
  
As soon as the water is shut off, Snake pushes the whole thing out of his mind. _It's not a big deal,_ he thinks naively.   
  
He doesn't realize that word travels quick around Mother Base.   
  
When he goes to visit Miller afterwards, Snake doesn't at all expect the cold reception he gets from the other man.

In fact, he'd thought that the blond would be happy to see him, being that he’s been spending so much time away. During his absence, the blond had made it very clear just how _eager_ he was for Snake to come back—and, truth be told, all those little _‘motivating’_ phone calls and pictures had made Snake just as eager.   
  
However, at the moment, Snake feels like yesterday's news.   
  
He feels slighted to say the very least, an obvious hunch in his shoulders as he moves to the lone couch that occupied Miller's office. Sinking into the cushions, he watches the blond settle back into his own chair and continue going over his paperwork. The younger man is obviously pissed, a deep scowl etched into the corners of his mouth as he picks up his pen and starts scrawling messily on the pages.   
  
Snake debates whether or not to ask what his problem was. Initially, he errs more on the side of leaving things well alone, but quickly realizes that whatever has the blond so angry isn't going to resolve itself. Sighing, he fingers the cigar in his pocket before standing and moving to the chair opposite of his lover.   
  
Kaz refuses to make eye contact. Instead, the blond just keeps working, even though it’s obvious that he can’t made any more progress now that Snake is directly in front of him. At this point, the brunet can guess that whatever has the blond upset has to do with him. He takes a stab in the dark, “I know I was supposed to be back Thursday, but—”  
  
“We're running a tight ship, aren't we?” Kaz dismisses him swiftly. Even Snake can pick up how it sounds like the blond's rattling off lines he's been rehearsing for days. His dismissal is stilted, passive aggressive, even a little sad; he doesn't hide his emotions very well. Snake can hear the longsuffering sigh in Kaz’s next words: “I can't expect you to give up work just because I want to spend time with you.”  
  
Snake's fingertips are suddenly itching to caress his lover's face, lips tingling with the desire to press apologetic kisses all over Kaz's skin until the younger man is squirming. He'll likely lose his other eye to the pen that's trembling ever-so-slightly in Kaz's hands as the younger man jots down something that looks like an angry fusion of kanji and cursive.

 _Jesus Christ_ …  
  
"Has DD," Snake tries again, only to be interrupted once more.   
  
Kaz's fingers tighten around the pen, almost like he wants to snap it in half. "The dog is fine. In fact, Diamond Dog seems to understand the concept of _loyalty_ much more than his master," he seethes, words dripping with bitterness and hurt. His grip on the pen suddenly releases and it goes clattering onto the desktop.   
  
Snake is about to ask what's gotten into his lover—what’s making him question Snake’s loyalty of all things—but, then it kind of clicks into place on its own. Usually when they fight, Ocelot in some way or the other ends up having to tell Snake why he's in the doghouse. This time, he figures out. “This is about _Quiet_?”

Snake, for what it's worth, really doesn't get why it's a big deal.   
  
Kaz seems to forget his disabilities. He stands abruptly and has to slam his fist down onto the desk to keep from completely toppling over. “Don't you fucking dare—!”He growls, “don't you dare take that _innocent_ tone with me. And don't dare even say her name to me either.” Jealousy pours off him in waves. His voice is quaking with rage.   
  
Snake stands when Kaz starts to sway, unable to support his own weight. The blond pushes him away, putting space between them angrily, “no, keep your filthy hands off me. How could you even think I'd want to see you, let alone **touch** you, after what you've done with her?”  
  
It's Snake's turn to scowl. Raising his hands in defeat, he backs away and lets Kaz lower himself back into his chair. “Nothing happened,” he says plainly, “if I didn’t want you anymore, Kaz, you’d be the first to know it.”  
  
Regardless of what some might say, Kaz really does appreciate Snake's bluntness at times. At present, it does little to assuage his jealousy. Obviously, Kaz knows they didn't have sex—they were in a room full of people, _including Ocelot_ —that's not what he's upset about. Hell, Snake could fuck a thousand different women when he's on his assignments, Kaz doesn't care. It's the fact that _Quiet_ had gotten to see a part of Snake that Kaz felt only belonged to him that pisses him off so bad.   
  
The blond iterates his point, only for Snake to shrug him off. For Snake, showering with another person had long since lost any level of importance to him. Somehow, this cuts Kaz to the bone. Looking away, he flushes with agitation, “tch, you're unbelievable.”   
  
They settle into uncomfortable silence.

Kaz refuses to move, staring at a spot on the floor as he waits for Snake to take the hint and leave him to angst by himself. He hears the other man's boots squeak and he thinks the brunet will let him alone with his thoughts. Instead, Kaz finds himself being scooped up into Snake’s arms.  
  
Kaz is stunned into momentary silence—not because he's never been carried before, but because it was _rare_. He didn't really liked to be carried, first of all. Add this to the fact that Snake was usually really busy and it becomes obvious why Kaz is so surprised.

Snake cradles him carefully, one arm against his back and the other just below the fold of Kaz's knees. Kaz feels himself blushing as he's gathered against Snake's chest like he's something precious. Ocelot had called him a princess when he'd caught them like this the only other time. _The bastard even curtsied._    
  
Snake doesn't tell him what he's doing. Just walks them out of the office and to their quarters. “Put me down, I don't want t—” Kaz whines, squirming as they walk past a few recruits that go wide-eyed at seeing the legendary Big Boss carrying his second in command like a bride.   
  
Snake ignores them, waits ‘til they get out of earshot before he acknowledges what Kaz said. “You don't like that I showered with her, okay. Let’s shower together then,” he says like it's the best solution in the world.   
  
Kaz bites back his initial venomous words. Instead, he settles for something petty, “and waste water?”  
  
Snake scoffs, "since when did you care about wasting resources?"  
  
Kaz snorts, rolling his eyes behind his aviators. “So, what, you think all will be forgiven that easily?” There's a part of him that appreciates Snake's patience with him, his willingness to take the time to indulge Miller's insecurities and grievances. It yearns for the feeling of chilled tile against his back, Snake pressing into him and kissing him sweetly. Then, there's the other part that curses the day Quiet ever set foot on their base—no, curses the very moment Snake decided to spare her the bullet. God damn that woman for reducing him to a moody teenager.   
  
When they get to Miller's room, Snake pushes the door open with his back and then closed again with his foot. Kaz can't help but be a little embarrassed, he really does feel like a bride, especially when Snake lays him down on the bed momentarily to strip him of his layers of clothing.  
  
He's pretty happy that the florescent lights in the bathroom wash out the redness in his cheeks. Sitting on the countertop in just his underwear, he watches Boss start the bath water and briefly debates on pointing out that _baths_ and _showers_ aren't the same thing. But what would that accomplish? After being brought all this way, his anger has deflated for the most part—or, at least, Kaz just doesn't feel like fighting Snake about it. Also, he can't even stand in the shower for that long anyway. For now, he'll keep his mouth shut.   
  
The tub is halfway full when Snake finally thinks to strip himself. It's really hard to stay angry when Kaz sees his lover naked. Sure, he's not as big as he'd been before the coma, but Snake's recovery brings him closer to his former glory with each day. Hell, he's still the envy of men, his lean muscles are still so nicely toned. Kaz is undeniably jealous of this, nine years Snake spent dead to the world and he comes out barely worse for wear. Yeah, there's the prosthetic arm, but somehow it is an _enhancement_ to him instead of a detractor. No one looks at Snake with a sense of pity; they all are still in awe of this man. And apparently, not even a freak like Quiet is immune to him.

Kaz feels his jaw click, involuntarily bristling at the thought of the sniper.   
  
Snake is fully disrobed when he returns to Kaz. His hands find purchase on either side of the blond's thighs, fingertips curling on the countertop as he leans into Kaz. In their current positions, Kaz is sitting up higher, but even with Snake looking _up_ to him, the blond still feels the weight of his scrutiny. Somehow, Kaz feels like _he_ is the one who did something wrong. He starts to glare at Snake when his sunglasses are taken and, automatically, he looks away.   
  
The brunet catches his chin, turns his head back and kisses him deliberately slow. Kaz lets his eyes close, despite his early anger, he wraps his arms around Snake's neck and pulls him closer. It's been _so_ long since they'd last had time together like this. Kaz licks into his mouth, seeking all the spots he's committed to memory, and he sighs when Snake moves his hands to his hips to massage where the bones most prominently jut out.   
  
When they separate, Snake litters kisses along his jaw and neck. Kaz can smell the unfamiliar soap from the brig’s shower, but is distracted by what the brunet says: “you,” he breathes against the blond's collar, "are what I want. Only you, Kaz.”  
  
Kaz feels himself getting a little lightheaded, the steam filling the bathroom is probably getting to him. “Is that so?” He tries for skepticism and ends up sounding eager instead.   
  
Snake nips at his clavicle, leaving pretty red marks in his wake before surging back up to kiss Kaz even harder than before. “Yes,” he confirms when they break apart panting, “nothing else with no one else. I miss you when I'm out there, Kaz.”   
  
It's the best apology he's going to get from Snake. Reluctantly, Kaz lets the rest of his indignation melt away and instead focuses on the warm feeling blossoming in his chest at the brunet's words. Kaz's leans in for another intense kiss, deliberately spreading his legs so that Snake can settle easily between them. The brunet grumbles appreciatively, grabbing handfuls of his ass and making Kaz shudder.   
  
It's a miracle that they even make it into the tub. It overflows, obviously, but neither of them care that the floor is now sporting a pretty sizeable puddle. They make the tight space work—as they always do—and Kaz finds himself right at home on Snake's lap. In the whole time they were moving around, they've barely stopped kissing. It's like once they started, they couldn't get enough of the taste of each other's mouths or the closeness that this embrace provided.   
  
In the back of his mind, feeling the water sloshing between them as they rocked their hips in tandem with each other, Snake has a brief moment of introspection. Kaz's touch is so unlike Quiet's—for one, it makes his dick jump as the blond touches him boldly—but, deeper than that, it feels _special_. Reverent but sure, loving and teasing, sensual and assessing. Snake's skin breaks out in goosebumps as Kaz's hands roam over his neck, his shoulders, his chest and stomach. Kaz's touch is totally different, and not just because the context, but because it's _him_. This isn't Quiet and Big Boss showering in front of a room of people; this is Kaz and John alone together. The intimacy here feels like it needs to be protected, cherished; shielded away from the outside world.   
  
When John pushes inside of Kaz, he feels like he has to speak: “earlier...” He grunts, feeling the blond tighten around him. He's so tight, whether it's because they'd rushed to prepare him or because Snake's absence has somehow heightened the feeling for Kaz, the brunet doesn't know. “I meant what I said,” Snake says resolutely, “There's... nothing between me and Quiet.”  
  
Kaz groans, “I...” His grip on John's neck slackens, his head falling backward as the older man bottoms out inside of him. “I'm n-not too far gone to choke you,” he threatens shakily, rocking his hips experimentally and receiving thousands of tiny shocks of pleasure coursing up and down his spine each time Snake's cock brushes against his prostate.  
  
It might be because Kaz might legitimately choke him if he tries to speak any more on the matter, or because he's so hard it hurts, but Snake drops what he was saying for now. Instead, he tries to find a good grip on Kaz's waist before he starts thrusting up into the blond. Kaz moans loudly, grinding down in time with Snake's newfound rhythm. Snake kisses the base of his neck, fucking into him slow and rough like he knows drives Kaz mad with lust. The blond whines and whimpers and moans, bouncing hard in Snake's lap and sending more and more water sloshing out of the tub. He looks outright pornographic, head lolling to the side, mouth wide open and glistening, hair a gorgeous mess, body twitching at the onslaught of pleasure. Snake groans in unison with him, getting so caught up in Kaz that he has to pick the blond up and pin him into the side of the tub, too worked up to be ridden any longer.   
  
Nearly all the water goes out of the tub now, and again, neither of them care. Kaz pulls Snake in for a kiss that's too sloppy to even be called that, clinging to the edge of the tub as Snake fucks him erratically. As horny as they are, when they come together after what feels like a half hour, neither are satisfied. Both are hell-bent on showing the other how badly they need each other. Their egos literally enable them to have a round two.  
  
Snake pushes Kaz over the counter, taking him from behind and covering his back in marks. The blond lets out a series of gasping moans, having been unable to catch his breath since they started. “Y...you miss me when you're on the f— _fuck, oh, fuck_ me—ield, huh?" Kaz manages between each hard thrust, gripping the counter and trying not to be rocked so roughly by Snake's powerful hips driving into him. 

Snake hisses in response, “yesss...” and Kaz feels himself swell up with pride.  
  
"Show me, then," Kaz keens, pushing back as much as he can, "show me how much you need me, John."  
  
Saying his name is like summoning some higher power, hearing it roll off of Kaz's tongue throws Snake into a frenzy. If Snake was somehow holding back before, he certainly isn't now. Kaz loses his grip on the counter and they end up on the floor, the blond's ass stuck proudly in the air. Kaz feels his face burning as he scrambles to find something to hold onto.

This time, Kaz comes long before Snake, but he rocks back into every subsequent thrust until the brunet comes again too. After that, they collapse onto the floor exhausted. 

“I prefer baths anyway,” Snake says hoarsely, still panting.   
  
Kaz laughs and, miraculously, he isn't the least bit peeved at Snake's joke. “I told you we were going to waste water,” he fires back weakly, gesturing to the giant puddle they were lying next to.   
  
“I love you,” Snake says out of the blue, so quiet that they could pretend he didn't say anything at all.  
  
Kaz blushes, reflexively deflecting the statement, “o-of course you do. I'm the only idiot that puts you in the doghouse and still let you fuck him over every surface in the bathroom.”  
  
Snake laughs, wrapping his flesh and blood arm around Kaz's waist and pulling him against his chest. “Don't be too hard on yourself,” he assures, “we haven't fucked against the mirror yet.”  
  
“Don't get ahead of yourself, John, I'm still fucking livid.”  
  
Since word travels around Mother Base pretty quickly, it doesn't take long for Quiet to discover that Snake is off-limits. 


End file.
